umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Currency
Version 0.6 To do: table the currency conversions, if you really want to. For the sake of simplicity, gear prices have been given in dwarven lunas. Use the more complicated forms of currency only if it would enhance your game. Standard coinage weight is 50 to the pound. Dwarven Coinage: 30 lunas (l) = 1 Sol (L) Lunas are silver coins, and sols are gold coins. The logic behind the conversion is 'a month of moons is worth a day of sunlight.' The Femtan standard (gold thirty times as valuable as silver) has been maintained by the dwarves, forcibly if need be. The underground economy runs on dwarven coinage, if only because the dwarves are the one race who would never willingly debase the coinage. Illian/Conn Coinage: 12 shillings (sh) = 1 penny 10 pence (p) = 1 mark 120 shillings = 1 mark 2 marks (mk) = 1 pound (P) 240 shillings = 1 pound 20 pence = 1 pound Lovas/Planar (Aligned) Coinage: 6 obols (ob) = 1 drachma 100 drachmae (dr) = 1 mina 600 obols = 1 mina 50 minae (Mi) = 1 talent (Ta) 500 drachmae = 1 talent 3000 obols = 1 talent 1 drachma: day's pay for a skilled craftsman or mercenary 3 obols: subsistence living for a family of three; unskilled labor wage Minae and talents are common between Varaz and Lovas. Varaz/Planar (Elemental) Coinage: 4 denarii (de) = 1 sestertius 50 sestertii (Se) = 1 mina 200 denarii = 1 mina 50 minae (Mi) = 1 talent (Ta) 250 sestertii = 1 talent 1000 denarii = 1 talent 2 denarii: day's pay for a skilled craftsman or mercenary 1 denarius: subsistence living for a family of three; unskilled labor wage Minae and talents are common between Varaz and Lovas. Qen Coinage: 100 cash © = 1 tael 10 tael (tl) = 1 catty 1000 cash = 1 catty 100 catty (Ca) = 1 picul (U) 100,000 cash = 1 picul 1000 tael = 1 picul 1 koku (rice to feed 1 person for a year, or land to produce such) 1 masu (rice to feed 1 person for one day; 1/360 of a koku) Elvish Silk: Swatches Bolts Embroidered vs. Plain Wormsilk vs. Spidersilk Mer/Peri Coinage: Cowry shells Pearls Other: Scrip Hacksilver (Dhar) Conversions: Dwarven --> Illian 1 luna :: 12 shillings :: 1 penny 1 Sol :: 360 shillings :: 30 pence :: 3 marks :: 1 pound, 1 mark --> Lovas 1 luna :: 6 obols :: 1 drachma 1 Sol :: 180 obols :: 30 drachma --> Varaz 1 luna :: 2 denarii 1 Sol :: 60 denarii :: 15 sestertii Illian --> Dwarven 12 shillings :: 1 penny :: 1 luna 1 mark :: 10 lunas 1 pound :: 20 lunas --> Lovas 2 shillings :: 1 obol 1 penny :: 3 obols :: 1 drachma 1 mark :: 30 obols :: 10 drachmae 1 pound :: 60 obols :: 20 drachmae --> Varaz 6 shillings :: 1 denarii 1 penny :: 2 denarii 1 mark :: 20 denarii :: 5 sestertii 1 pound :: 40 denarii :: 10 sestertii Lovas --> Dwarven 6 obols :: 1 luna 1 drachma :: 1 luna 1 mina :: 100 lunas :: 3 Sols, 10 lunas 1 talent :: 5000 lunas :: 166 Sols, 20 lunas --> Illian 1 obol :: 2 shillings 1 drachma :: 12 shillings :: 1 penny 1 mina :: 1200 shillings :: 100 pence :: 10 marks :: 5 pounds 1 talent :: 60,000 shillings :: 5000 pence :: 500 marks :: 250 pounds --> Varaz 3 obols :: 1 denarius 1 drachma :: 2 denarii 1 mina :: 200 denarii :: 50 sestertii :: 1 mina 1 talent :: 1000 denarii :: 250 sestertii :: 50 minae :: 1 talent Varaz --> Dwarven 2 denarii :: 1 luna 1 sestertius :: 2 lunas 1 mina :: 100 lunas :: 3 Sols, 10 lunas 1 talent :: 5000 lunas :: 166 Sols, 20 lunas --> Illian 2 denarii :: 12 shillings :: 1 penny 1 sesterius :: 24 shillings :: 2 pence 1 mina :: 1200 shillings :: 100 pence : 10 marks :: 5 pounds 1 talent :: 60,000 shillings :: 5000 pence :: 500 marks :: 250 pounds --> Lovas 1 denarius :: 3 obols 1 sesterius :: 12 obols :: 2 drachmae 1 mina :: 600 obols :: 100 drachmae :: 1 mina 1 talent :: 30,000 obols :: 5000 drachmae :: 50 minae :: 1 talent